deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Season 4 ideas part 2
Warriors I want if there is a season 4 that is hopefully as good as season 1 and 2 but guessing by how lobotomized and retarded the producers have become the likelihood is quite unlikely PART 2 Mohawk (Native North American) vs Inca (Native South American) A nice idea I think, the North and South Natives are completely different while still similar. North are tribal guerilla fighters while the South are more Empire-like and are more conventional. North Hollywood Shootout (Larry Eugene Phillips, Jr. and Emil Decebal Mătăsăreanu) vs some other duo (maybe Bonnie and Clyde?) I know they are too far apart in years, but I just wanted to see a duo fight a duo, and these groups know how to spit lead. Idi Amin Dada (of Uganda) and Muammar Gaddafi (of Lybia) vs Sukarno and Suharto (of Indonesia) I couldn’t decide between these 4 dictators, but then I realized that Idi and Gaddafi were allies and Sukarno and Suharto were politically affiliated with each other. From two insane dictators to two others! Also I want to note that I think Idi is extremely similar to Pol Pot. I’ve researched their genocides and mentalities and they are very identical, especially since they both invaded their superior neighbor (Uganda–Tanzania War / Cambodian–Vietnamese War) and got their asses kicked. Oh well… Oh yeah, why is Gaddafi here? He also was in Idi’s Uganda-Tanzania War. (Only the f***head of the Middle East would help this poor fat bastard!) Emperor Caesar of Rome vs Darius I the Great of Persia I was going to use King Leonidas, but it would be too similar to reusing the Spartan. I know Caesar had more variety in his weapons than the Roman on the show (like calvary weapons), and will have better armor. Besides, these guys had more history and success in history. Fictional Fight- King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table (Monty Python Version) vs Robin Hood and his Merry Men (Errol Flynn Version) The weirdest thing about this fight ISN’T that they are both heroes of England, it’s that there is some proof of their historical existence BUT their tales are obviously fictional. *Arthur’s Weapons include Excalibur (just find a sword with perfect metallurgy), and the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch (I don’t know any other projectiles he has). *Robin’s Weapons include , (buck-and-a-quarter) quarterstaff, English Longbow and his Light Broadsword or Rapier WW2 Imperial Japan vs WW2 Soviet Union Since the Nazis already got their part, I thought I would see these two fighters instead. Now the Soviet Union was going to invade Japan, but then it got nuked TWICE by America. So how would they do if it did happen? *Soviet Mosin–Nagant Rifle *Japanese Arisaka Rifle and Shin Guntō Sword Ottoman Empire (Janissary and Sipahi) vs Russian Empire (Cossacks) Period of time- Early 1800s and before. Musket weapons. These two Empires exploded in size and threatened the security of Renaissance and Industrial Europe. They also both fell during WW1! People's Republic of China vs Islamic Republic of Iran Since we already did Russia and North Korea, lets look at the other nations NATO want to invade. I think it will be interesting because these two countries ARE PEACEFUL (They haven’t invaded 10 nations, infact I don’t think they invaded another country in decades) yet NATO claims they want to take over the world. I don’t know if that is the case, but I really think NATO needs to face REALITY. 1- NATO is designed as a defensive response against nations that invade it 2-NATO is ALWAYS the first to declare war on all the ‘evil’ nations. 3- Iran and China are military superpowers. Declaring war will be disastrous, even if NATO wins. So, I want to see how these two armies are like. I also want the experts to TELL THE TRUTH because I KNOW that Mack will bullsh** about how evil Iran is. Besides, these armies make their own weapons, I want to see if they will be useful realistically. Medieval India vs Medieval Korea Both nations have insane weapon designs, I want to see some more. Exotic weapons of India vs technology of Korea. Visigoths vs Arabian Knights The Defeaters of Rome vs the Conquerors of the Middle East (and the reason why everyone west of Iran speaks Arabic). Comment please or DIEEEEEEEEEEEE I think Caesar (with better metallurgy) and Robin Hood (with superior long ranged bow and fast swordsmanship outperforming the stronger sword) will win. Comment on my choices and who will win. Category:Blog posts